wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Angel (Peak)
code format by Forge, edited by me • Canon • Female • Albino NightWing • Healer • ♑️ • �� • �� • "I was quiet but I was not blind." - Jane Austen Appearance Eye-catching, awe-inspiring, mysterious. Those would be the words you'd use to describe Angel when you first catch a glimpse of her. She doesn't scream "NightWing!". Unlike her tribe, Angel's scales are pearly white. Reddish-pink highlights linger around her joints, crest, and wings, giving her the appearance that she always has a little bit of a cold that leaves her whole body feeling stuffed, not just her head. Her wings flaps are also this reddish-pink color, making the pearl white stars stand out greatly. Angel has a short, thin build. Easily thrown around in high winds, she doesn't venture much outside of the rainforest. Underneath her brown-red eyes are dark circles; she drinks more caffeine and stays up later than she should. Her claws are stained with ink and carry around the constant smell of either mint or lavender, whatever she happens to be in the mood for that day. Her wings are always folded tightly against her body as if she's trying to hide from an unseen enemy. Her smiles always hide something and she can usually be found working wing-to-wing with Elf or one of her brothers. Angel reacts well to hugs, although she needs space to breathe during panic attacks. Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Elf: Her mate; one of the only dragons who can reach her when she's panicking or feeling depressed. Parents: Didn't get to know them too well, but by the things her brothers have told her, she's glad she didn't. Wolfsbane: Close relationship with her twin; they help each other through panic attacks and are able to reach each other when they're distant. Omenseer: Though she's not as close to Omenseer as she is to Wolfsbane, she still has a strong relationship with him and admires his bravery. Mattermind: Loves him a lot but wishes he'd just shut up sometimes and not be so scientific. Nyctophilia: "I love you but for the sake of our tribe don't bE AFRAID OF THE WATER!" Trivia *Lives off of coffee *Has frequent nightmares about the old Night Kingdom *. *. *. Gallery Angel-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:NightWings